Save The Last Dance
by XenaLin
Summary: Based loosely on the movie Save The Last Dance. Brittany is an aspiring dancer, but after loosing her mother in a car accident she quits and don't want to dance anymore. Can someone make her change her mind? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, except .. well the idea of this.**

Chapter 1.

'Mom!' a scream was heard as the car tumbled down the slope. A blonde mess of hair in the backseat, buckled up.  
'Brittany, cover your head!' her mom could be heard as she turned her head around as they went down to help Brittany cover her head.  
Suddenly everything went blank for Brittany as she hit the back of her head against the back of her own seat. She did not experience what happened next as the car continued to roll down the slope. She did not notice that her mother laid helpless in her own pool of blood. She didn't notice the rescue teams as they cut them both loose, letting the medical team do their thing. They shook their heads when they saw the adult woman sit lifeless in the drivers seat. She had been dead for far too long for it being any use of trying resuscitation. The younger blonde, though in her late teens, was just unconscious, which at this point was best for her they felt and they just checked her vital signs and found her being amazingly healthy except for a nasty bump on the back of her head.  
They rushed both mother and daughter to the hospital and Brittany was put in a bed, with monitors watching over her.  
Someone called her father who was working in the jazz clubs and small bars and clubs. he was a jazz musician. Last time he had seen Brittany, she was just twelve years old. She was now seventeen. Five years had gone by since he last saw her. Five years that he had missed of his daughters life. He had divorced her mother when she was merely four years old, but he had tried to be in her life as much as possible until she turned twelve. That's when her mother shut him out, said she was tired of his lifestyle and how it wasn't safe for his daughter.  
Right now he sat in a chair, next to Brittany's hospital bed, watching her sleep. She was still unconscious and noone knew when she would wake up again. He leaned back in the chair, running his hand over his face to wipe out the sleepiness that started to inhibit him. He didn't want to sleep, not now. Not when his daughter needed him more than ever. She didn't even know her mother was gone, forever.

A couple of days later, he still sits there now asleep in his chair. He hasn't been away from Brittany even to go home and shower and shave. He can't. Suddenly he feels Brittany's hand moving in his, as he's held it for several days almost every minute. He wakes up and sees Brittany lay in bed, her eyelids starts to flutter and he sits up and leans towards her. She opens her eyes fully, blinks a few times and then looks around the room until her eyes lands on a now bearded man beside her, holding her hand.  
'Dad?' she whispers with a hoarse voice. 'Dad? Where's mom?'  
He had dreaded those last words. He wished he didn't have to answer them. But he did.  
'Sweetie' he whispered, leaning to kiss Brittany's forehead. 'Mom didn't make it' he whispered.  
'What?' Brittany raised her eyes to be able to look into her fathers' eyes to see if this was some kind of bad joke, but she only saw sorrow there.  
'Mom?' she tried again only to be facing her father shake his head with a sad look in his eyes.  
'Nooo' her scream echoed on the entire hospital floor.

_A/N I got the idea after watching the movie Save The Last Dance. Let's see how it works out. Hope you like it and I'm sorry this first chapter is short. Please R&R if you want it to continue._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2.

Brittany and her dad arrived in New York City just before sundown and he showed her his apartment. It was located in Harlem, and most people around were non-white people, making Brittany stand out even more than she wanted to.

She had always stood out, almost always being the tallest girl in school when she was in middle school. The first one to get curves and the first one with practically everything that went with growing up, at least everything physical that happened to her body.  
Being blonde and white in a mostly black or Hispanic neighborhood was going to make her stand out even more. She hated it. Though this is where her dad lived, and from now on she would too.  
She sat in her little bedroom looking around. It was almost as if she was back in that hospital bed again. It was so unpersonal, no pictures, nothing on the walls. Boxes everywhere.  
Her dad had started renovating the room not long ago, in hopes that maybe he could rekindle his relationship with his daughter, and then the accident happened.

A few days later it was time for Brittany to attend school again, and her father had already enlisted her in one of the high shools in the area, close enough for her to walk to school. She dressed in baggy jeans, a hoodie and sneakers, on her head she had a baseball cap that she had bought for the trip to New York. She didn't really have any visible scars on her body, but she was so scarred on the inside. She had no mother anymore, and the mere thought sent chills of fear down her spine and tears to her eyes. She had been so close to her mom, and now she was gone.  
That first day her dad drove her to school even though it was just a minute or two by car. He wanted to and she let him. Her eyes was looking out through the side window of the car as the silence echoed inside it. None of them said a word. Brittany felt a tear fall down her cheek as the thoughts of her mom once again roamed inside her mind. She let out a shaky sigh.  
Her father heard it and was once again filled with sadness for his teenage daughter.  
'Do you want to wait a few more days before going back to school?' he asked, trying to be supportive. Brittany shook her head, barely visibly, and then gathered herself before saying:  
'No da..' she was about to say dad, but couldn't convince herself to say it just yet. They hadn't seen each other for years, and to her he wasn't her dad anymore. He was her father, but he wasn't her dad. Not anymore.  
'No, I need to get back in school. Get my mind off things.' She smiled a sad, faint smile at him, hoping he understood.  
He understood well. It broke his heart that she couldn't say it anymore, but he understood it all too well. He had gotten so glad that she called him dad back in the hospital, but that was then and this was now. Back then she was surprised to see him as she came out of her unconsciousness and didn't know what had happened.

Brittany got out of the car, closing the door as she took a deep breath, exhaled slowly and walked into the schoolyard. There were kids everywhere, most were black or had Hispanic descent. Or so it seemed anyway. She walked slowly, trying to hide among the kids, trying to not stand out as much as she knew she did with her blonde hair and fair skin.  
Loud music was coming from somewhere, she heard it was some kind of hip-hop. She didn't recognise the rapper though. Some kids were gathered around a large boom box that spit out the hip-hop music like angry waves. The kids were dancing around it, rapping along, acting cool. Brittany looked down into the ground, hoping she wouldn't bump into anyone.  
She entered the roughlooking building and noticed that the hallway was just as rough looking. Graffiti everywhere, everything worn down and looked like it really needed a repair badly. She followed the hallway towards what looked like it could be the principal's office.  
She knocked at the office door and heard a male voice say "Enter".  
She opened the door and entered.  
'You must be Brittany Pierce' the dark skinned man on the other side of the desk said as he spotted me. 'You're father said you were going to attend today. I'm very sorry for your loss.'  
The man spoke with an indian accent, which was kind of odd considering the neighborhood.  
'I'm principal Figgins' the man replied, 'if there's anything you need or want to ask, please don't hesitate to come here.'  
'Thank you principal Figgins' Brittany replied quietly in a sad tone. 'I just ... I need to get on with things, put it behind me you know.'  
'I understand' Figgins nodded. 'I think that's healthy, trying to cope with everyday life like before. Just allow yourself to grieve properly Brittany. It's necessary in the healing process.'  
Brittany felt her tears start to well up. She had not expected the principal to be like this, this human.

A/N: I know these first chapters are short, that's my writing style I'm afraid. I'll try to make them longer though, but no guarantee. Please R&R. No flames please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about this story. Only my own twist to the plot.**

**Thanks to my betareader BrittanaLover88, this was posted today tehe. **

Chapter 3.

'Santana, pay attention', mister Schuester said in Spanish class.  
She just rolled her eyes. Why didn't anyone in this school understand that she was fluent in Spanish. Many others were too, why were they wasting time in Spanish class? She didn't get it. She sighed and ignored her teacher's orders and continued drawing doodles in her notepad, occasionally staring out the window. It had started to rain now. She sighed again. That would make her hair curl and she decided that she'd stay inside the building for the remainder of the school day and then she would hurry home and don't care anymore.  
Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the door to the classroom open and as she turned her attention to the intruder, her jaw almost dropped. By mister Schuester stood an amazingly beautiful blonde girl. She was tall, thin but looked muscular, golden hair and delicate features. She was the most beautiful girl Santana had ever laid eyes on. She suddenly snapped out of it and felt her cheeks start to burn as she had finally realised what she was doing.

'Alright class, please welcome Brittany Pierce to the class. She just transfered here. Brittany you can take the empty desk right over there.' Mister Schuester pointed towards an empty desk and seat next to Santana. She nodded slowly and sadly and walked over to the desk that he was pointing to. She sat down, not looking in any direction at anyone. She just wanted the day to be over with. She hated first day of school, first day of dance class, first day of everything really. Most of all she hated first day without her mom in her life. She almost started crying again, but managed to stop the tears from spilling over. Suddenly she felt eyes on her and she glanced to her left. There sat a brunette girl with chocolate brown eyes and latina looks. She was beautiful and Brittany smiled a faint smile, causing the other girl to smile back.

As the girl got closer to her and the empty desk, Santana could see something was up with this girl. The way her body language spoke told her something was wrong. The girl looked sad, the way she moved was sad. She got curious and wanted to know the girl better. As the girl sat down, she continued to watch her, throwing glances at her, and as the blonde girl turned her head and made eye contact with the latina, she noticed piercing crystal blue eyes. She could drown in those eyes, however right now they were very sad and she could see tears glisten in them, threatening to fall over. She wanted to comfort the girl, but didn't know how to, or what was wrong. She just knew she wanted to, so she smiled. When she was rewarded with a smile in return, yet a faint smile but still a smile, she felt better but she knew nothing about this girl and she wanted to now. She intrigued her.

Finally the class ended and the other students and mister Schuester hurried out of the classroom, leaving Santana and Brittany behind. Santana because she wanted to get to know the blonde, and Brittany because she didn't want to be in school. She felt so alone and lonely, that feeling was the worst when you felt both of those things.  
'Hey, I'm Santana' the latina tried to start conversation and brought her out of her thoughts.  
'Brittany' she replied quietly.  
'Are you okay?' Santana asked abruptedly.  
Brittany started to slowly nod, but gradually went to shaking her head instead.  
'I just .. I want the day to be over' she said so quiet she almost whispered.  
'Don't we all' Santana said, as she rolled her eyes, trying to sound funny so the blonde would at least giggle, but got no response.  
The blonde stood up, gathering her things as she sighed.  
'Sorry, I just ..I don't know' she said and started walking out of the classroom, leaving a surprised and somewhat disappointed Santana behind her.  
'Wait' Santana called after her, making her stop in her tracks, but her back still facing Santana.  
'Wait' Santana quickly gathered her things and hurried after the taller blonde girl.  
Brittany turned around slowly, and faced Santana with a sad, questioning look.  
'I just want to get to know you, and you need friends in this school' Santana said, starting to feel a bit uneasy with the girl for the first time. Not that they knew each other or even spent more than five minutes together but still, she was uneasy with the blonde for the first time, and she didn't know why. She looked up into blue eyes and felt herself start to drown again before snapping out of it.  
'Trust me, you need friends in this school, and that's what I want to be. Your friend.' She smiled a crooked, faint smile up at the girl.  
'Why?' came the question, throwing her off guard a little bit.  
'Why? Well I .. uh ..' Santana didn't know how to respond to that. 'I just .. thought you needed a friend is all, but if you don't want to then fine. I'll leave you alone. Don't come and say I didn't try when you need a friend.'  
Santana brushed past the blonde, almost fuming with anger. What the heck was up with her. All she did was offer her a hand and it felt like she cut off the entire arm.

Brittany sighed. That was not what she wanted to do on her first day of school, but she didn't want to do anything about it right now. She understood that school was about friends as well, not just homework and learning things. She should get some friends. The latina girl was just offering friendship, and she had put her off completely.  
She sighed again, unsure of what to do now. The day was not over yet, in fact lunch hadn't even happened yet. More than half the day was left. She held her things in a tight grip, and exited the room heading towards her locker to install herself in it.

_A/N sorry it took me a while to update. Hopefully this makes up some of it. R&R please and no flames. _


End file.
